<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last of me by FernShaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045493">Last of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw'>FernShaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pomegranate's life has been quite horrible. And no matter what happens, she doesn't want it to be repeated for Poison Mushroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poison Mushroom Cookie &amp; Pomegranate Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pomegranate grinned as she watched the two tree priestess wandering around, fearing another attack from her. She felt so happy to see them so afraid if her power, so helpless and lost ... The power of making them nothing but ashes was in her hands. And she was delighted about it. They deserved it, this fear and oppression accompanied by a little bit of despair and rage towards their ancient "friend". </p><p>When she looked at this tree, all that pomegranate could remember was a deep despair and a desire to avenge her fate. Since the day the priestesses saw her dark future, they began to treat her like a monster. Yes, she was going to join the forces of evil but at the time ... She never did anything wrong. She was this perfect little girl that cared about everyone and devoted her entire existence to the other Cookie's well being. She always tried her best. And yet ... People were harassing her, telling her that she was just an horrible being all along and that she should leave the tree forever. But pomegranate never left. She wanted to stay, to help and do what she always did best. And it made the other cookies enraged. How dare she, despite her horrible future, would stay to help others and provide a better future for the tree ? </p><p>So the other cookies started to get more and more horrible with her with each day. She didn't want to remember what they did to her at this time but ... It was hard to just erase theses memories. But she stayed. She never left the tree's side and never stopped caring for it. Until the day she arrived. </p><p>Everyone had fled the village to escape from her grasp. Dark Enchanteress was known to have no mercy towards other cookies, and would probably not hesitate to kill the priestesses if she saw them. Despite knowing that, Pomegranate stayed. And no one stopped her from doing so. When the evil being came to the tree, she was the only one left, desperately trying to keep it alive and well. And when her eyes raised to meet the powerful being's, she couldn't help but choke on her tears. She worked so hard. Harder than any other cookie did for the tree. She was the only one who didn't leave her duty. And all for what ? To be hated by every single person who shared her life ? It wasn't fair. The people that were supposed to be good weren't fair to her and knew she was left to probably be killed. Nothing mattered anymore. And so, she started praying for the evil force to take her in her ranks. </p><p>Dark Enchanteress couldn't believe her eyes. She saw people begging for their lifes before. Others trying desperately to escape their fate and her desire for destruction. But she never expected anyone to ask her to just be her ally without expecting something in return. And so, Pomegranate was saved. She began to regrow as someone who was appreciated for her worth and loved by the ones she worked with. She was happy.  And that was something the light never gave her in her life. </p><p>"Miss Poma ! I did it ! I made the other cookies get back in the place you wanted to !"</p><p>She turned around to see a little wiggling mushroom cheering up. She couldn't help but have a genuine smile on her face. This little cookie wasn't the only child that came in Dark Enchanteress's army, most of them being rescues like she was. They had nothing for them and the world against their poor little soul. Pomegranate was glad that they were saved before being broken like she was. </p><p>"That is a good thing. What did you do stop them ?"</p><p>"I used my spores ! It went uuuh ... Boom ! And then, there was one of the cookies that started ... How do you say it... Ah yeah, coughing ! So the group started to panick after seeing that and they went back to their home."</p><p>"That is really wonderful. You did great, Poison Mushroom. I am quite proud of you !"</p><p>"Yaaaay ! Happy mushroom dance !"</p><p>"Let's go home now. We have to tell the team about what happened."</p><p>The duo wandered back to the nearest base they had. Pomegranate knew that it was mostly empty due to many grunts being sent in missions lately, but she liked it nonetheless. The little mushroom opened the main hall's door and jumped around to their room. Pomegranate hid a smile behind her sleeve and turned around to face a cookie she did not expect to see.</p><p>"Oh. Licorice."</p><p>"Tch ... Pomegranate."</p><p>She didn't know much about this cookie except the fact that he was one of the best commanders of Dark Enchanteress's army. But then again...</p><p>"I heard about your recent defeat. It is quite a shame that you were not able to succeed where Mushroom did an excellent job. Perhaps we should think about downgrading you."</p><p>"Don't look at me like that, it's not my fault if they gave me two stupid acolytes and just a bunch of weak grunts. I'd love to see you try to fight powerful cookies with a bunch of strawberry cakes."</p><p>"Mmmh I see. Yet Mushroom did that job on her own. Perhaps you rely too much on other's powers."</p><p>"Shut it old hag !"</p><p>She rolled her eyes and slowly entered Mushroom's room to kiss her goodnight. It wasn't something she expected to do when she got them under her command yet they did insisted for it. She was still a child and probably one of her best allies so... Pomegranate made an exception. </p><p>The little kid was already in bed, waiting for her to come for a hug. They let go of her and smiled. </p><p>"Goodnight Poison Mushroom. I wish you sweet dreams."</p><p>"W-wait ! Miss Poma granite ! Can I get a goodnight story ?" </p><p>The priestess froze and looked at the kid, confused. </p><p>"A ... What ?"</p><p>"A story ! I used to get a story before I went to sleep after I did a good thing. It's mama who did it. And today I did good. But now that mama isn't here ... Can you tell me a nice story please ?"</p><p>Pomegranate didn't really know what to do. But she remembered that she did appreciate stories back when she was young. And ... If she deserved to get a nice life, so did everyone else in Dark Enchanteress's army. That was the wish she made. </p><p>"Of course sweetheart. I going to tell you the best stories I have."</p><p>"Yaaaay !"</p><p>Pomegranate was happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>